In aeternum
by FatInsideHorror
Summary: Los largos dedos de Francis subían y bajaban por su espalda, dando círculos y dibujando figuras invisibles sobre la desnuda piel. [30]
1. Pulso

_El FraMano ya necesitaba algo de presencia por aquí, y aquí estoy yo para hacerlo, o al menos intentarlo_

 ** _El presente fanfic participa en el reto Long-Fic: 70 días con tu OTP para el foro Anteiku_**

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen, pues no soy japonesa, ni soy hombre, ni se me hubiera ocurrido tal idea de hacer un infierno, digo, un anime histórico. Todo le pertenece a Himaruya, mente malévola. Sin más, el fic:_

* * *

 ** _Pulso_**

Aseguraba que él no era así, pero no podía evitarlo esta vez.

Sin entender la razón, el sonrojo en sus mejillas comenzaba a pasar del rojo vivo a un dulce violeta —no tan dulce, sino desesperante—, aunque había que pensarlo un poco, tal vez era porque contenía la respiración y no realmente por culpa de los nervios que supondría debía de sentir en esos momentos.

¿¡Y a quién demonios le mentía!? Necesitaba una gran cantidad de aire en ese momento, o sus pobres pulmones ya no resistirían más tiempo. Se estaba desesperando.

Por otro lado, el rubio se moría por dentro —de la buena manera—, pero hacía todo lo posible por mostrarse sereno ante el contacto; no es que fuera algo nuevo para él, pero sin duda sí que era nuevo para él el mantenerse así con nada más ni nada menos que con Lovino.

Y fue como comenzó la cuenta regresiva: 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

Lovino al fin pegó una gran bocanada, del mismo tamaño que cuando tú abres la boca para poder darle una mordida a ese pastel por el cual llevabas esperando un largo rato; soltó de la mano al francés y regresando a su tono rojizo natural, donde sus mejillas se pintaban con este color, se plantó enfrente del rubio. Y antes de que pudiera reclamarle, sintió cómo Francis le volvía a tomar las manos, entrelazando sus dedos, para jalarlo y envolverlo en un tierno abrazo que rápidamente fue roto por el italiano, quien mantenía su ceño fruncido.

— ¿Ya te dije lo mucho que me gusta verte así de rojo, como una rosa?—le preguntó, guiñándole un ojo coquetamente.

Se alteró un poco, pero debía mantenerse relajado, si no quería echar todo a perder.

—Sólo cállate, maldita sea…

Francis rió, Lovino frunció aún más el ceño y un tanto indignado se marchó del lugar, dejando a su nueva pareja completamente sola, a mitad del parque.

El abandonado volvió a sonreír y cerró sus ojos, sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos, si así se ponía cuando agarraba su mano, ya quería ver lo que pasaría cuando le llenara el rostro —y alguna otra parte— de besos. Sin duda alguna comenzar a compartir una historia con el italiano sería todo un reto que valdría la pena cada día.

Se levantó de la banca y siguió el mismo camino que Lovino había tomado momentos atrás.

 ** _7 de enero, 2:36 p.m., Lovino se ha puesto rojo mientras le tomé de las manos._**


	2. Caricia

**_2\. Caricia_**

 ** _[Acurrucarse/Hacer mimos]_**

Ni un solo ruido, que no fuera el de algo cocinándose —hirviendo— o el de la lluvia afuera, los interrumpía; esa paz casi se podía tentar en el aire e invadía toda la habitación bajo un efecto relajante. Sentir su suave piel bajo la yema de sus dedos le provocaba cierta tranquilidad, Francis dibujaba suavemente círculos y figuras al azar sobre la piel de Lovino, quien, a pesar de no querer aceptarlo, lo estaba disfrutando y mantenía su cabeza sobre las piernas del francés, con los ojos cerrados. Jamás un sillón se les había antojado algo tan cómodo, y agradecía que éste fuera lo suficientemente largo para que ambos pudieran caber (Claro, Lovino acostado).

No sabían cuánto tiempo llevaban así, y tampoco era como si les importase mucho, lo estaban disfrutando y ese era el punto.

O bueno, casi.

El ruido de la tripa de Lovino rugiendo fue el culpable de romper tan maravilloso momento, Lovino se sonrojo hasta su rulo y se paró repentinamente; Francis sólo rio, le encantaba que tuviera ese tipo de actitudes y reacciones. No le dio mucha importancia y lo jaló para que se volviera a recostar, manteniendo su rubor en los pómulos.

Estuvieron un rato más de esa manera, volviendo a sumergirse en su propio mundo, Francis siempre dándole caricias a su pequeño novio.

Si al francés le preguntaran cómo describir ese momento responderían sin pensarlo dos veces lo siguiente: Calma, calor, amor, el sonido de las gotas chocando con el vidrio y ese delicioso olor a...

¿Qué acaso no era ese el olor de algo se quemaba en la cocina?

— _Merde_! Mi comida se quema—el rubio se paró como si el mismísimo diablo le hubiera tocado el trasero, tirando de paso a Lovino.

— ¡Me tiraste, maldito francés!

 _ **10 de enero, 8:12 p.m., Lovino se ha puesto rojo mientras le mimaba**._

* * *

 _Corto, lo sé, pero no pensé que fuera tan difícil para mí escribir sobre esta pareja 8) En fin, ya voy de gane con los capítulos escritos, esto es emocionante (?)_


	3. Terror

**_3\. Terror._**

 ** _[Jugando/ Viendo una película juntos]_**

Francis sintió su brazo doler cuando Lovino le enterró las uñas por tercera vez en los 30 minutos que llevaba la película; suspiró con pesadez, aún no había pasado ninguna escena de terror y su brazo ya estaba siendo mutilado y magullado, así que no quería pensar en lo que pasaría cuando viniera la primera escena de terror.

— _Maledizione_ …— Lovino susurró a su lado, temblando y escondiendo su rostro entre el hueco del brazo de Francis (al que no soltaba para nada) y el sillón. Nunca lo diría, pero agradecía infinitamente que el rubio no se quejara de su agarre.

Francis miró de reojo al castaño, y después miró hacia la televisión totalmente extrañado, la actriz principal apenas había abierto la llave del agua para tomar una ducha rápida, en su nueva, grande y aislada casa en medio del bosque, y de noche. Lo _típico_ en cualquier película que fuese de ese género.

—Oye, Lovino…

A pesar de que habló quedamente, el castaño dio un respingo en su asiento, llevándose una mano al pecho al levantar el rostro para encarar al culpable de que casi se le saliera el corazón por la boca.

— ¿Quieres que quitemos la película? ¿Tienes mucho miedo?—preguntó suavemente.

—Yo no tengo miedo, maldita sea, lo que pasa es que la película intriga mucho— frunció el ceño y de mala gana soltó el brazo del francés quien agradeció la acción internamente.

Un estruendo seguido por un grito de mujer proveniente del televisor, provocó que nuevamente Lovino se aferrara al brazo de Francis como quien se aferra a un seis después de pensar que reprobaría la materia.

Francis, quien estaba a punto de llorar como buen macho por el dolor, se movió un poco en el sillón tratando de alejarse de su novio, todo sin tener éxito. Un segundo grito inundó la habitación —que no provenía del televisor—, y ya tenía a Lovino totalmente encima de él, temblando por el miedo.

La película transcurrió normalmente, y el comportamiento —gritar y aferrarse— de Lovino también. En la parte del clímax, donde el fantasma esperaba a la muchacha en su habitación, alguien tocó la puerta del departamento del mayor, provocando que tanto Francis como Lovino gritaran y se abrazaran fuertemente. El chico de las pizzas se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta.

 ** _14 de enero, Lovino ha enterrado fuertemente sus uñas en mi brazo mientras veíamos una película de terror._**


	4. Rubor

_Continuamos trabajando para que haya más FraMano en esta página. Más fluff que otra cosa._

 ** _El presente fanfic participa en el reto Long-Fic: 70 días con tu OTP para el foro Anteiku_**

* * *

 ** _4\. Rubor_**

 ** _[Sonrojos]_**

Su relación se basaba en una completa y maravillosa rutina, donde Francis le decía, hacía o sugería algo donde el producto final era un sonrojo de lleno por parte del castaño, y uno que otro golpe e insulto también.

Pero era siempre Lovino quien se sonrojaba; era algo que le molestaba algunas veces, pues, en sus propias palabras, él no era ninguna niñita para andarse con las mejillas siempre rojas, y ya estaba cansado.

Aunque a Francis le pareciera lo más hermoso del mundo.

Ese día de armó de valor, sería Francis quien se sonrojaría ese día. El francés estaba sentado en el sillón, Lovino observó con nervios desde el marco de la puerta al rubio cambiar lentamente la página del libro que leía. ¿Sería una buena idea o debía esperar a un momento adecuado? Lovino sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, como queriéndose quitar todo miedo de la mente.

Y al diablo con los momentos adecuados.

Francis no lo vi venir, tan sólo sintió un peso extra en sus piernas, dejó el libro a un lado y se encontró con un italiano sentado a horcajadas sobre él, sin el ceño fruncido, lo cual le pareció extraño.

— ¿Estás bien, Lovino? —preguntó un poco asustado.

Lovino no dijo nada, lo tomó del cuello de la camisa con fuerza y lo besó. Francis, quien no se lo esperaba, se dejó guiar por un buen rato. Su corazón latió más rápido, siempre era él quien iniciaba los besos.

El castaño se separó con la respiración entrecortada y tratando de regular la sangre que le subía a su rostro. Se acercó al cuello del francés y susurró unas cuantas palabras, Francis abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendido y sonrió ladinamente.

— ¿Pues qué estamos esperando?

Cuando Lovino lo encaró no pudo notar algún cambio de color en la piel de su novio, pero sentía sus mejillas arder, nuevamente.

Cómo odiaba a ese maldito francés.

 **1 de febrero, Lovino se ha puesto un tanto rojo mientras hacía una propuesta indecorosa.**


	5. La puerta es el amor

**_Los personajes (Hetalia) no me pertenece, son de Hidekaz Himaruya._**

 ** _La canción (La puerta es el amor) le pertenece a Disney._**

* * *

 ** _5\. La puerta es el amor_**

 ** _[Basándose en una canción romántica.]_**

—No voy a salir así, maldito Francis— susurró para sí mismo mientras se miraba al espejo. Cualquiera hubiera querido retratarlo en ese momento, su rostro era una mezcla de furia, vergüenza y poco de miedo. Pasó su mano por uno de los costados, esa cosa le apretaba demasiado.

Al otro lado de la puerta, el francés esperaba paciente por la salida de Lovino, no podía mentir, estaba bastante emocionado por la idea, tanto que por los mismos nervios, se quitaba y ponía los guantes.

—Vamos, Lovino, nos están esperando— Francis tocó suavemente la puerta, tratando de ocultar la ansiedad de su voz.

— ¡No voy a salir así, carajo! Me veo ridículo.

—Lovino, por favor —el rubio trató de girar el picaporte, pero se encontró con que este estaba cerrado por dentro.

— ¡Te vas a reír! Me veo ridículo—repitió, su voz se notaba apenada.

—Te juro que no lo haré, Lovi.

—Si lo haces, maldito francés, te golpearé—Lovino amenazó girando el pomo.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando ver a un Lovino totalmente rojo, envuelto en un vestido muy similar al de _Anna_ , de _Frozen_. A Francis le pasaron mil ideas por la mente de los muchos usos que le podía dar a ese vestido, y muchas de ellas incluían una cama.

Llegaron rápidamente al escenario, donde el joven albino Gilbert, les esperaba impaciente.

—Hacerme esperar no es nada _awesome_ , muévanse, tenemos que practicar esta escena. Repasemos antes, tú, Lovino, eres Anna, y tú, Francis, eres Hans.

Les apresuró para que se colocaran en el «balcón» que había diseñado Toño dentro del escenario.

—Hagamos esto rápido ¿quieren? _Maledizione_... —Lovino recogió su vestido para no arrástralo por el suelo y quedara arruinado. Ambos se sentaron junto al barandal que estaba preparado.

La música comenzó a sonar, Lovino mantenía su ceño fruncido mientras sentía cómo el corsé le comprimía las costillas y no le dejaba respirar. Francis le coqueteaba enarcando las cejas y poniendo una mirada llena de picardía; el italiano rodó los ojos.

— _Oye, ¿te digo algo un poco loco?_ —Lovino comenzó con su línea, tratando de poner una sonrisa como le había indicado el "director", pero le salió algo parecido a una mueca. Se sentía imbécil, pero más imbécil era Gilbert, eso no se discutía para él.

 _— ¡La locura me encanta!—_ Francis contestó, sonriendo ante el esfuerzo que hacía su novio.

— _Siempre había una puerta cerrada ante mí_ — el castaño se paró, y como lo había practicado antes, cerró la puerta, sólo que con demasiada fuerza, azotándola— _y de pronto yo te descubro a ti._

— _¡Estaba pensando eso mismo!_ —Francis imitó al castaño y se paró, para después señalar hacia el público, bueno, hacia Gilbert— _Porque... Siempre he buscado un lugar para mí. Tal vez lo digo por la fiesta o esta mancha de aquí.  
_  
— _Junto a ti…—_ ambos cantaron al unísono, pero uno con más emoción que otro, el menor tenía cara de asco.

Francis le tomó de las manos y le jaló un poco.

—No puedo hacerlo —Lovino se separó lo más rápido que pudo, la música dejó de sonar—yo me voy, esto es ridículo.

Se alejó del escenario, dispuesto a volver a camerino y quitarse ese estúpido vestido que le hacía sentir como todo un princeso. En el camino comenzó a insultar en su propio idioma, esperando que algo pasara para que ya no le volvieran a obligar vestirse de esa manera. Mataría a ese albino imbécil.

—Francis…—le llamó el albino, esperando que hiciera algo.

—Voy por él— Francis suspiró y corrió tras Lovino.

 _Muchas veces, la puerta puede golpearte en la cara si no tienes cuidado. El amor duele._

 ** _3 de febrero, Lovino me ha golpeado mientras le sostenía de la cintura_**.


	6. ¿Dolor?

**_6\. ¿Dolor?_**

 ** _[Colaboración con otro autor]_**

—¡Me duele mucho, Francis! _Maledizione_ … —el italiano se mordió el labio inferior para evitar quejarse nuevamente.

—Si te mueves tanto no hay manera de que lo haga con cuidado, Lovino —le explicó nuevamente, tomándole del rostro para que lo viera a los ojos y le acaricio con cariño—. Ya deja de moverte.

Lovino trató de quedarse quieto, pero con un demonio, eso le estaba doliendo muchísimo. Se removió lastimando de paso al rubio.

—Pero habías dicho que lo harías despacio y con cuidado, _cazzo_ —chilló tratando de quedarse quieto, quería averiguar si realmente el dolor le pasaría de esa manera—. Me duele mucho Francis, sácalo ya.

Francis se llevó las manos a la cabeza, Lovino tenía la cara roja y se veía que estaba a punto de llorar.

—Hagamos lo siguiente: tú cierras los ojos, dejas de moverte y cuentas hasta diez. Cuando abras los ojos ya lo habré sacado por completo ¿Te parece justo, _mon amour_?

Lovino miró con desconfianza, pero asintió lentamente, cerrando los ojos y volviendo a acomodarse sobre el regazo de su pareja. Respiró hondo y como le había indicado, comenzó a contar en voz alta del uno al diez.

Sintió cuando Francis lo sacó por completo y una oleada de alegría le recorrió, se abrazó instintivamente al cuello del rubio y escondió su rostro, pensó en darle las gracias, pero él no era de hacerlo, así que solamente le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla antes de separarse, aunque luego se arrepintió, le estaba dando mucho _amour_.

—Ni si quiera era la gran cosa, Lovino —habló Francis alzando la espina a la altura de su cara, para que Lovino pudiese ver que esa cosa no medía más de un centímetro.

— ¡Porque a ti no se te clavó en la mano! _Stupido._

 ** _5 de febrero, recordatorio mental, no dejar que Lovino se acerque a los cactus._**

* * *

 _Esta vez tocó colaboración con otra autora, muchas gracias a **Salchipulpo** por la idea. Además ambas estamos festejando que ya mañana regresamos a la escuela, porque no somos unas flojas ¿O tal vez sí?. En fin. Hasta luego. _

_Por cierto, muchas gracias a **The Mad Doll** , por dejar un review, alimenta esta historia. *besitos*_


	7. El bufón

_¿No les parece que el fluff es la cosa más bella del mundo?_

 ** _El presente fic participa en el reto "Long-fic: 70 días con tu OTP" Para el foro Anteiku_**

* * *

 ** _7\. bufón_**

 ** _[Mitología]_**

Hace mucho, pero mucho, mucho tiempo, en un reino muy, muy, muy lejano a cualquier otro lugar, vivían un rey y una reina, ésta última adoraba reír. Estos reyes eran entretenidos, día, tarde y noche, por un joven bufón de cabellera rubia, mejor cuidada que los rizos rubios de la reina.

—Oh, Toris, ¡rey mío! —exclamó la reina un día cualquiera— como que creo que nuestro bufón, desgraciadamente, ya es muy grande; no deberíamos hacerle trabajar más de lo que puede, ¡deberíamos dejarle que pase sus últimos años con su amado esposo!

Tras unos cuantos segundos, donde el rey se detuvo a pensar, habló finalmente.

—Oh, reina mía, ¡tenéis razón! Hablaré con nuestro buen Francis, dueña de mi corazón, amada Małgorzata.

Entonces el rey Toris ordenó a sus guardias que buscaran a Francis, era urgente hablar con él, su moral lo demandaba.

—¿Me habéis llamado, rey mío?— Francis apareció con una sonrisa entre sus labios, dispuesto a enseñar sus últimos chistes.

—Francis, lo he hablado con mi reina, y hemos tomado la decisión de que os podéis retirar, nos preocupa mucho vuestra salud, ya que os hacéis viejo.

El rubio se sintió levemente ofendido ¿Viejo? ¿Él? Pero si aún no cumplía ni los 30.

El rey Toris vio preocupación en el rostro de su buen amigo, así que se adelantó en hablar:

—No preocupéis, os daré una bolsa llena de monedas de oro, para que podáis estar tranquilo con vuestro amado esposo.

El bufón simplemente se encogió de hombros, y esa misma noche ya se encontraba festejando el buen pago con su esposo italiano. Desgraciadamente, ambos no supieron cómo hacer buen uso de su pago y rápidamente se vieron sin un centavo para poder comer.

—¡Lo tengo! —exclamó el bufón después de la pobre sopa que su esposo había podido preparar con lo que les quedaba— Irás con la reina y le diréis que he muerto, así os darán una bolsa de oro, al día siguiente seré yo quien irá con el rey y diré que habéis muerto y me darán una bolsa más.

Y así llevaron acabo su plan, Lovino fue el primero en acudir ante la reina, llorando desconsoladamente y maldiciendo por aquí y por allá; al día siguiente el bufón solicitó una audiencia con el rey, al que le explicó la situación, al terminar de hablar, el rey le prometió visitarlo al día siguiente.

Era de mañana cuando los caballos reales hicieron sonar sus herraduras contra las piedras del camino a la casa del bufón. Lovino y Francis se preocuparon, ambos reyes iban juntos ¿Qué harían?

—¡Seremos los dos unos muertos! Rápido, tiraos al suelo, Francis.

Cuando el rey y la reina entraron a la humilde choza vieron los cuerpos tendidos en el suelo, dando inicio a una pelea verbal, ya que el rey afirmaba que el muerto era Lovino y la reina afirmaba que quien había muerto era Francis. Al ver que la pelea no paraba, Francis decidió interrumpir.

—Mis señores —habló desde el suelo, provocando el grito de la reina— ninguno de los dos hemos muerto. Veréis, esto fue lo que sucedió...

Tras la explicación del bufón sobre lo que sucedía, los cuatro rieron alegremente, y fue tal la gracia que le causó al rey que les dieron las dos bolsas que planeaban darles, más otras dos, con la condición de que esta vez lo cuidaran de manera adecuada.

¡Vaya broma del bufón!

* * *

 _Me basé en la leyenda polaca "El bufón", técnicamente lo único que no respeté fue la edad del bufón, en la narración original sí que era un viejo xD_

 _Por lo mismo de que es polaca, he decidido mencionar a Lituania y a Polonia porque sí (?), por cierto, el nombre de Polonia significa Margarita, y por lo que sé no tiene nombre oficial su nyo, así que..._

 _Nos estamos leyendo c: Hasta pronto._


	8. Flores y calzones

**8\. Flores y calzones.**

 **[San Valentín]**

Lovino ya había salido del departamento cuando Francis despertó, dejándole una nota donde indicaba que estaría fuera todo el día y que regresaría en la noche.

A pesar de aún ser temprano, Francis comenzaba a sentirse nervioso. Era el primer San Valentín, en calidad de novios, que pasaba al lado de Lovino y al saber lo difícil que era éste, temía no hacer lo adecuado para hacerlo feliz aquel especial día. Quería que todo fuera maravilloso, como su relación.

Sacó de su bolsillo un papelito finamente doblado y después buscó una pluma para revisar sus lista de preparativos. Las flores favoritas, margaritas, de Lovino llegarían alrededor de las 10:00 a.m., así que le daría el tiempo suficiente para ir a compara todo lo necesario para preparar la cena de esa noche; después, en cuando las acomodara las flores en todo el departamento (en especial sobre la cama), le dedicaría todo el día a preparar los platillos para esa noche y un pequeño postre de chocolate para el "comienzo del final", como le gustaba llamar al coqueteo que hacía antes de pasar una noche sin dormir al lado de su novio.

La noche llegó rápidamente y justo cuando Francis terminaba de poner la mesa, la puerta del departamento se abrió, dejando pasar a un italiano que rápidamente mostró una expresión de asombro, el rubio corrió a abrazarlo y a llenarlo de besos, diciendo lo mucho que lo quería y extrañamente Lovino se dejó hacer, cosa que le dio mala espina al francés.

—Perdón, Francis... Feliciano ha roto lo que te pensaba regalar y...

No pudo continuar, Francis arqueó las cejas sin entender lo que pasaba, no era normal ver a Lovino pidiendo perdón o estarse un rato sin insultar, Lovino le entregó una pequeña bolsa con un enorme moño y desvió la mirada, se le podía notar ira y vergüenza en la mirada, pero sobretodo tristeza. Miró dentro y se formó una "o" en sus labios.

—No te preocupes, _mon amour_ , tal vez pueda usarlo esta noche— sonrió para no hacerlo sentir mal y le guiñó un ojo.

 _14 de febrero, 9:50 p.m. Lovino me ha regalo unos calzones de corazones._


	9. Mala idea

**_9\. Mala idea_**

 ** _[En una cita]_**

Desde el principio Francis supo que era una muy mala idea, pero eran sus amigos y debía confiar en ellos. Y es que no había sonado tan mal cuando se lo propusieron. Tan sencillo como ir a la casa del albino para prepararle una romántica cita-cena a Lovino, con un ambiente adecuado y con el mejor chef que pudiesen encontrar.

Ahora Francis estaba con el rostro enterrado en sus manos, queriendo arrancar sus bellos cabellos, Lovino se estaba desesperando y de la cocina de la casa de Ludwig salía un horrible olor a quemado ¿En qué mierdas había pensado?

—Francis ¿En qué mierdas pensabas cuando permitiste que tus amigos organizaran nuestra 'cita'?

El rubio no respondió ni se inmutó en alzar la mirada, pero por el resoplido que había hecho el italiano, sabía que tenía intenciones de irse.

—No te vayas, Lovino, por favor, hay que darles una oportunidad.

En ese momento salió Arthur corriendo y gritando de la cocina, su sartén estallaba en llamas junto con su ahora intento de sombrero de Chef. Era un milagro que siguiera vivo.

—Oportunidad y mierdas —se levantó y tomó de la mano suavemente a Francis, quien lo imitó y dejó su asiento—, yo te prepararé algo delicioso y tendremos nuestra 'cita' en casa ¿No es mejor idea?

Francis no pudo hacer otra cosa más que regalarle una sonrisa y abandonar el lugar —Casi en llamas—, para dirigirse a su hogar.

 _ **18 de febrero, 8:44 pm, Lovino me ha preparado una maravillosa cena.**_


	10. Pesadilla

_Seguimos trabajando para un mundo con FraMano_

 ** _En presente fanfic participa en el reto "Long-fic: 70 días con tu OTP" para el foro Anteiku_**

* * *

 _«Retazos de un sueño que parecen recuerdos lejanos; recuerdos lejanos que parecen retazos de un sueño. Quisiera unirlos todos para estar de nuevo junto a ti»_

 _—Roxas, Kingdom Hearts 2_

* * *

 ** _10\. Pesadilla_**

 ** _[Frase]_**

Su vista era borrosa y no lograba identificar más que sonidos, tardó en visualizar lo que había a su alrededor, y cuando lo hizo sonrió como pocas veces lo hacía.

Francis estaba frente a él, tendiéndole un ramo de flores y devolviéndole la sonrisa. A lo lejos sólo podía apreciar un claro en medio del bosque.

El rubio movió los labios, pero Lovino no logró escuchar lo que le decía, preocupado dio un paso al frente pero Francis retrocedió uno. El castaño probó repetir la acción un par de veces más, pero ocurría lo mismo y el nacido en Francia se encontraba cada vez más alejado del italiano.

De un momento a otro, Francis cambió su expresión y dejó caer las flores sobre la húmeda tierra y volvió a susurrar cosas inentendibles para Lovino; para después marcharse por completo, dejando solo al italiano.

Se despertó sudando y envuelto en las cobijas, al girarse se encontró con el rostro preocupado de Francis, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue esconderse en su pecho.

—¿Estás bien? —Lovino sintió la mano de Francis sobre su cabello, acariciándolo.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Soñé contigo, en nuestra primera cita y tú...—Lovino no pudo continuar, se le quebró la voz y las lágrimas cedieron, manchando sus mejillas ahora pálidas.

El rubio sólo lo envolvió más entre sus brazos y lo recostó sobre él. Ya mañana hablaría sobre aquel sueño.

 _ **28 de febrero, 3:54 am, Lovino ha tenido una pesadilla**_.

* * *

 _Siento la necesidad de explicar este capítulo, sí me basé en la frase que se me dio, pero de una manera diferente. Aquí los sueños, en este caso pesadilla, sí se mezclan con un recuerdo, y al despertar se rompe la unión, lo cual provoca que vuelvan a estar juntos, no se si me explico xD_

 _En finnnn, eso es todo, nos seguimos leyendo. *corazones*_


	11. Oleaje

**11\. Oleaje**

 **[Playa]**

El sonido de las olas chocando contra la arena era uno de los preferidos de Lovino desde que tenía memoria. Estar en la playa lograba quitarle el mal humor y le ayudaba a relajarse, alejándose de la rutina ajetreada que vivía en la ciudad. Era feliz estando allí.

Usualmente, cada vez que iba, Francis se dedicaba a observarlo desde la sombra que le ofrecía la palapa, en silencio; le gustaba aquella faceta de Lovino y, a la par que disfrutaba estar ahí también, ver relajado al castaño lo relajaba a él.

El italiano sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda y dio un respingo a sentir cómo Francis le abrazaba por la cintura, recargando su barbilla sobre su hombro y depositando un beso en la mejilla. Se quedaron en silencio un rato, tan sólo observando el oleaje llegar a sus pies y regresar al mar, pronto el sol se ocultaría y les indicaría que debían regresar a casa.

Antes de que Lovino empezara a maldecir por dentro —y también en voz alta—, decidió disfrutar los pocos minutos que le quedaban apreciando la puesta del sol junto a la compañía de Francis; aunque jamás lo admitiría, le gustaba cuando compartía ratos de ese estilo.

El rubio buscó la mano del italiano para entrelazar sus dedos; se paró frente a él colocando su mano libre sobre la barbilla de Lovino para atraerlo hacia su rostro y atrapar sus labios con los suyos.

 **3 de marzo, 8:30 pm, he llegado a casa totalmente quemado, pero Lovino y yo pasamos un buen rato en la playa.**

* * *

 _Creo que este es mi capítulo favorito hasta el momento :o_


	12. Insomnio

**12\. Ojeras**  
 **[Insomnio]**

Lovino se estaba acostumbrado a esos _berrinches mañaneros_ , como ya les había llamado con sorna.

Francis odiaba tener ojeras. Odiaba mucho los años que le sumaban aquellas horribles bolsas bajo los ojos por las mañanas; cosa que no provocaba más que un horrible humor de perros, que no hacía nada por disimular. Ni la mejor de las cremas que salían podía quitárselas y ya se estaba hartando.

Estaba harto de su insomnio.

Tratando de ser cuidadoso de no despertar al italiano, Francis se removió inquieto en la cama. Era su décima noche sin poder cerrar los ojos, así que se levantó y se dirigió hacia la cocina, como ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre a esa hora, y abrió el refrigerador con mucha pereza.

Sacó un pequeño _tupper_ con restos de pastel y después buscó una cuchara, comería hasta que el sueño comenzara a invadirlo. Si Lovino lo viese, entendería muy bien el porqué su novio comenzaba a ganar peso.

Continuó comiendo hasta que la cuchara llegó vacía a sus labios, se había acabado el pastel y desgraciadamente seguía estando cansado pero sabía que le sería imposible conciliar el sueño; dejó el _tupper_ en el fregadero y se decidió por volver a su cama, se quedaría ahí hasta Dios sabe cuándo. Pero lo que vio cuando llegó le hizo acercarse lo más rápido a la orilla de la cama para poder observar a un italiano sumamente relajado, abrazado a una almohada fuertemente, al parecer buscando el calor del francés.

Le pasó una mano por el cabello, acomodándolo y quitándoselo del rostro; se dedicó observar con detalle cada parte de su rostro y al final le dejó un suave beso en una de sus mejillas. Se metió a la cama con él, el castaño se removió un poco al sentir como le quitaban la almohada de entre los brazos, pero no logró despertarse, ya que Francis lo abrazó protectoramente y lo acurrucó entre sus brazos.

Tener esas ojeras valía la pena si la recompensa final era poder apreciar a Lovino dormido.

 _ **6 de marzo, las ojeras continúan en mi bello rostro, pero Lovino es precioso**._

* * *

 _¿No les pasa que no pueden dormir y deciden ir a comer un poco? Bueno, pues eso es lo que yo hago cuando los exámenes no me dejan dormir. La comida es mi mejor amiga(?)_


	13. Memorias

**Sólo para recordar: Hetalia no me pertenece, pero eso ya todos lo saben. Derechos reservados para Hima-papa.**

 **El presente fanfic participa en el reto _"Long-fic: 70 días con tu OTP"_ para el foro Anteiku**

* * *

 _ **13\. Memorias**_

 _ **[Fotografía]**_

El poder que guardan las fotografías es grande, son memorias, sentimientos, sensaciones que nos ayudan a recordar un momento, bueno o malo, que forma parte de nuestro pasado.

Francis tenía muchas pasiones, entre ellas, la fotografía era una de las que más resaltaba. Él tenía aquel talento _natural_ para poder ver maravillas donde otros no las veían, todo era digno de ser modelo de una foto suya. Dentro de su colección había de todo: pequeños animales, casas antiguas, monumentos históricos y gente desconocida también.

Pero su musa favorita no era ninguna de esas.

Su musa favorita se encontraba dormido plácidamente sobre la cama de sábanas blancas, tomando su siesta vespertina después de la comida. Con las facciones totalmente relajas y el cabello rebelde en su frente, con una excelente posición de luz, era la imagen perfecta para tomar la fotografía del día. Francis se arrodilló con la cámara en manos, enfocando al italiano gruñón de tal manera que se pudieran apreciar todos los detalles en su rostro.

Otra foto más que iría al álbum de Francis, el cual atesoraba más que cualquier otra cosa. Álbum que esperaba Lovino se tomara el tiempo de apreciar algún día, para que pudiera contemplar cuan bello era para el francés.

 ** _8 de marzo, 5:47 p.m., la foto del día ha sido Lovino tomando la siesta._**


	14. Adicción

**_14\. Adicción_**

 ** _[Besándose]_**

El suave contacto entre los dos era embriagador. Sus labios danzaban en suaves movimientos que terminaron desembocando en una batalla donde luchaban por ver quién era el que sometería al otro dentro de un mundo de esencias mixtas, donde claramente Francis era el de la ventaja, pero Lovino no se quedaba atrás.

El rubio profirió un quejido al sentir los dientes del italiano magullando sus ya sonrosados labios un tanto hinchados por el constante contacto, no hizo mucho daño, pero mantenía la sensación del pellizco incomodándole un poco.

Lovino jadeaba al tratar de recuperar el aire que momentos antes Francis le había arrebatado con su experta lengua. No querían detenerse, no podían, besar los labios del otro era como una droga de la cual ya eran totalmente dependientes. El castaño se subió sobre el mayor y se separó por unos instantes, totalmente sonrojado.

—Deberíamos terminar esto en otro lado. Por ejemplo, en la habitación.

—¿Para qué terminar esto en otro lado?

 ** _15 de marzo, 3:29 a.m., Lovino besa bastante bien._**

* * *

 _Dios mío, creo que cada vez se van haciendo más y más cortos estos capítulos._

 _En fin, mil besotes a **Kira5Awesome** por todo el amor que me ha dejado en sus comentarios. Now, I'm loving you. _


	15. Sorpresa

**_15\. Sorpresa_**

 ** _[Fiesta indeseada]_**

Una de las grandes desventajas de tener un gemelo era tener que compartirlo _todo_ , y dentro de ese _todo_ estaba la misma fiesta de cumpleaños _todos_ los malditos años. Aun así, Lovino ya estaba acostumbrado a que su hermano recibiera la mayor parte de la atención a pesar de ser él quien había nacido antes. Y hacía ya unos años, se había resignado a que las fiestas fueran más de Feliciano que suyas, por lo cual, ese día al llegar a su apartamento lo que menos esperaba era una sorpresa de ese tamaño.

En cuanto abrió la puerta del departamento, cargado de bolsas de mandado, fue recibido por serpentinas sobre él y trompetillas perforándole el oído. No pudo evitar poner una mueca de incredulidad cuando todos gritaban su nombre y le daban palmaditas en la espalda.

¿A qué se debía todo aquello? La respuesta llegó tan rápido como lo hicieron los varazos y palabras de felicitaciones por parte de todos los que estaban en la sala. Al ver que Lovino no sonreía como todo lo esperaban, se quedaron quietos y en silencio.

Él no quería una fiesta, pero sabía que Francis la había organizado con cariño, y lo apreciaba en verdad.

—Pero qué mierdas, no sé qué hacen todos parados ahí, ¿Dónde está mi pastel y regalos? —Sonrió y comenzó a andar con una sonrisa entre los labios. El bullicio se adueñó de todos nuevamente y comenzaron el festejo.

 ** _17 de marzo, 8:43 p.m., Lovino aún no ha querido probar su regalo._**

* * *

 _RELLEEEENOOOOOOO. Ay. :c_


	16. Oportunidad

**_El presente fanfic participa en el reto "Long-fic: 70 días con tu OTP" del foro Anteiku_**

* * *

 ** _16\. Oportunidad_**

 ** _[Te debo un favor]_**

Hace tres meses, cinco días, 13 horas y dos minutos —Lo tenía anotado en su agenda— Lovino pronunció palabras que Francis no había olvidado aún y que estaba dispuesto a cobrar en cuanto se presentara la a oportunidad ** _._**

 _"_ _Te debo un favor, Francis"._

Y esa oportunidad había llegado al fin. El rubio no la dejaría pasar por nada del mundo.

Lovino estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro cuando vio que Francis se acercaba a él, con esa sonrisa de la que se podía esperar cualquier cosa.

— ¿Quieres algo? Estoy leyendo —dijo dejando el libro en su regazo para mirar detenidamente al francés, quien pasó su mirada del libro a los rosaditos y carnosos labios de Lovino.

El día era tan perfecto que Lovino no estaba de mal humor, incluso había hecho las galletas favoritas de Francis por la mañana.

— ¿Recuerdas el favor que me debes, _mon amour_?

Y el día perfecto del italiano se fue a la mierda. La cara de Lovino cambió completamente por una de terror absoluto, temiéndose lo peor. ¿Oyen eso? Es la burbuja del castaño estallando gracias a la aguja del rubio.

 ** _28 de marzo, 3:27 p.m., Lovino no se ha podido negar a mi propuesta._**

* * *

 _¿Qué será lo que Francis le dijo? :o_


	17. ¿Cita?

**_17\. ¿Cita?_**

 ** _[Cine]_**

Es bien sabido que cuando dos personas van al cine no es para ver la película realmente, sino que siempre escogen los últimos lugares de la fila más lejana a la pantalla y donde la oscuridad cubre la mayoría de las acciones que podrían tener lugar. Lovino sabía de sobra a lo que iban, no estaba tan nervioso como otras veces, pero aún así sentía su corazón latir al mil por hora, o por minuto, ya no sabía.

— ¿Qué película veremos, Francis? —rompió el silencio que se había formado mientras esperaban en la fila de la dulcería.

—No fui yo quien compró los boletos, le encargué a Antonio que nos escogiera una, pero de todas formas, no creo que le vayamos a prestar demasiada información, _mon amour._

El italiano no dijo palabra alguna, pero eso de que Antonio escogiera lo de la película no le daba buena espina, aquel bastardo siempre escogía las peores.

No volvieron a hablar hasta que se metieron a la sala, yendo directamente a sus respectivos asientos. Francis atrajo posesivamente a su pareja y comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos y dar pequeños besos sobre éstos, de manera tranquila. No llegaban más personas y por un momento pensó que tendrían la sala para ellos solos.

Error.

A los cinco minutos se comenzó a llenar y Francis puso una cara de terror puro Lovino no se percató de aquello, ya que mantenía sus ojos cerrados a la espera de la película. Pero al sentir que algo lo empapaba abrió los ojos con enfado en ellos.

Un niño pequeño estaba parado frente a ellos, con el envase de su refresco vacío entre sus manos.

—Lo siento, señor, yo no quería molestarlo…

Y antes de que ´pudiera continuar, la mirada que le dedicó Lovino lo hizo temblar y se echó a correr para poder salvar su vida. Fue en ese entonces donde Lovino se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, la sala estaba totalmente llena de niños y sus mamás.

¿A qué clase de película había llegado a dar?

 ** _2 de abril, 6:57 p.m. Antonio nos mandó a una película infantil. Lo odio un poquito._**


	18. Coqueteo

**_18\. Coqueteo_**

 ** _[Lavandería]_**

Francis observó a Lovino con cautela y deseo escondido en cada parpadeo, simulando ser un león de magnífica melena, a la espera de su víctima.

El observado sabía que su novio tenía la mirada encima de su trasero, lo sentía. Rodó los ojos y decidió seguirle el juego, así que sólo dio un resoplido y terminó de meter su ropa dentro de la secadora para después enderezarse y fingir no haberse dado cuenta de los planes de Francis.

Si el rubio quería jugar con fuego tendría que cuidarse de no quemarse.

Lo miró de reojo y se volvió a inclinar observando las vueltas que daba la ropa dentro del aparato y Francis se acercó un poco, lentamente y en silencio. Lovino dio un respingo al sentir los brazos de su novio pero se dejó hacer, pero al tratar de acomodarse para evitar algún dolor, se restregó por accidente con los lados prohibidos del francés, sonrojándose completamente.

Francis sonrió ladino tomando aquella acción como otro reto más. Se inclinó aún más y besó el cuello de Lovino.

—Lovino, ¿no crees que es un poco temprano?

Lovino se puso aún más rojo y se separó rápidamente de su pareja. El que se había quemado había sido él.

—Vete de aquí, corre, que tengo que lavar ropa, _tu_ ropa, maldito imbécil —dijo quedamente volteando a cualquier otro lado para no verlo.

El rubio se sacó de onda, pero no dijo nada, y cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba afuera del cuarto de lavado.

—Lovi ¿Me vas a dejar así? —le gritó al otro lado de la puerta con voz lastimera, recibiendo un "¡ya lárgate!" por parte del italiano.

Suspiró pesadamente y se fue con dirección a la cocina, prepararía la cena y ya después vería cómo cobrársela a Lovino.

 ** _7 de abril 5:58 p.m. Lovino aún no ha salido del cuarto de lavado._**

* * *

 _¿Por qué Lovino no salía? 7u7_


	19. Copas de más

**_El presente fanfic participa en el reto "Long-fic: 70 días con tu OTP" del foro Anteiku_**

* * *

 ** _19\. Copas de más_**

 ** _[Borrachera]_**

Francis había salido con Gilbert y Antonio, dejando a Lovino y los gatos —uno Tabby de mal carácter y uno persa blanco— completamente solos con pizza para la cena, una cobijita rosada con la que se cubrirían los tres y una televisión con cable de mala calidad.

Con el ceño fruncido tomó la quinta rebanada y le acercó a los mininos un tazón con leche. Se acomodó en el sillón y comenzó a dar _zapping_ con el control hasta encontrar algo que le llamara la atención.

—¡Ni quién lo necesite! Estamos bien ustedes y yo, gatos.

Al no encontrar nada que sonara interesante o que valiera la pena, dejó el canal de las noticias y se fue a hacer cualquier otra cosa que no implicara mucho esfuerzo físico o mental: tenía que mear. El gato persa ocupó el lugar que había dejado el dueño y se envolvió con el pedazo de tela que le correspondía, dejando pelo en todo el asiento; el marrón se subió y con un fino y agraciado movimiento tiró a su compañero de tazón, tenía toda la intención de adueñarse del sillón al menos hasta que Lovino volviera.

El gato en el suelo comenzó a maullar de manera insistente, Lovino desde el baño rodó los ojos, pero no porque su querido compañero lo tirara, sino por lo que pasaba en la TV. Rápidamente corrió hasta la puerta del baño y comenzó a arañarla para que Lovino saliera.

El italiano se abrochó el pantalón y salió echándole una mirada asesina al gato de su pareja, se acercó a su sillón y tomó al suyo entre manos para sentarse y después ponerlo sobre sus piernas. El de Francis se subió a una de las orejas del mueble y siguió maullándole al televisor.

Lovino, extrañado de esto, volvió su mirada con dirección a la pantalla.

Pudo observar una camioneta estrellada contra un espectacular, de pura incredulidad dejó caer a su gato y se acercó más a la TV, la leyenda «Lograron subir una camioneta al espectacular, pero no saben cómo lo hicieron» se leía en letras grandes y la imagen de tres hombres estaba de fondo. Quiso golpear algo, eran Francis, Gilbert y Antonio.

Pronto la reportera comenzó a entrevistarlos.

 _—_ _Señor, ¿Nos podría decir cómo subió la camioneta?_

 _—_ _Lo hizo mi asombrosidad, kessessesse_.

Francis le arrebató el micrófono a Gilbert y comenzó a gritarle a la cámara repetidas veces.

 _—_ _TE AMO LOVINO, JE T'AIME._

Maldito trío de borrachos, los mataría.

 ** _11 de abril, 3:55 a.m. Estoy en la cárcel y Lovino no quiere venir por mí._**

* * *

 _¿Alguien que me quiera confirmar las razas de los gatos de Romano y Francia (?)_


	20. Calcetas

**20\. Calcetas**

 **[Vistiendo la ropa del otro]**

Todo comenzó el día en que la lavadora se tragó las calcetas favoritas de Lovino, se había atorado y al intento de sacarlas, habían terminado partidas a la mitad y sin esperanza de ser arregladas de manera correcta. ¿Y Lovino qué podía hacer? Llorar, supongo, ya que después de patear la máquina y poner más ropa, las calcetas y calcetines del italiano fueron muriendo uno a uno.

Después de tres días los piecitos de Lovino necesitaban el calor de sus calcetines de jitomates con mucha desesperación; volteó todos los cajones hasta dar con su objetivo, más o menos. Lo único que pudo encontrar fueron los _tines_ de rosas de Francis, y sin pedir permiso, sus pies volvieron a sentir aquel calor que atrapaba la prenda.

Francis comenzó a notar que su ropa desaparecía después de dos semanas tras el incidente de las rosas, pero no le daba importancia ya que después de unos días volvía a aparecer oliendo a su suavizante de telas favorito.

El problema llegó cuando descubrió que ya no eran calcetines los que desaparecían, sino también sus playeras y camisas. Se fingió detective y dio con Lovino un día que se había puesto unos vaqueros que le quedaban a la perfección a Francis pero eran ligeramente enormes para el ítalo.

Lovino, al verse descubierto, su rostro se volvió rojo y comenzó a desvestirse. Para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, estaba completamente desnudo —sólo traía sus bóxers— y entre los brazos de Francis, quien mantenía una sonrisa llena de perversión.

Lovino fingió, creo, enojo y le dio una patada a su pareja, saliendo de la habitación, tenía que comprar su ropa, no quería pasar una vez más por esa vergonzosa escena.

 ** _20 de abril, 6:00 p.m. Lovino ha comprado muchísimos calcetines de color rojo._**


	21. Cobrando el favor

**21\. Cobrando el favor**

 **[Haciendo un cosplay]**

Cuando Francis le había propuesto (obligado) a disfrazarse con él, como pago al favor que le debía, no pensó que podía ser tan malo. De hecho hasta le pareció gracioso, una broma de seguro, ¡claro que no lo haría! El francés debía de estar jugando. Pero cuando vio que era en serio, la risa se convirtió rápidamente en un grito de horror al ver los trajes que debía usar.

Iban de camino a la bendita convención de personas rara como Francis. Para desgracia del italiano, ese día el auto había amanecido sin gasolina mágicamente y debían ir en bus. Lovino jalaba la pequeña faldita que le había tocado y maldecía en voz alta a todo aquel que se atreviera a verle las piernas —que por insistencias del francés estaban bien rasuradas— o que hiciera algún comentario acerca de lo que llevaba puesto. Francis parecía no darse cuenta del humor de su novio e iba parloteando sobre todas las personas con las que se tomaría foto y otras tantas que le pedirían a él la foto.

Ese día cometería homicidio si alguien no callaba a Francis y le pasaba un pantalón a Lovino.

NUNCA. Nunca más en la vida le debería un favor a Francis, por su seguridad integral y la dignidad que tenía.

 ** _25 de abril, 4:26 p.m. Lovino no ha querido entrar a la convención de las Magic Girls._**

* * *

 _Ummmm, algo le faltó, algo._


	22. Tomates

**_El presente fanfic participa en el reto "Long-fic: 70 días con tu OTP" del foro Anteiku_**

* * *

 **22\. Tomates.**

 **[Yendo de compras]**

Lo primero en su lista era comprar queso, después irían por la comida de los gatos y tal vez luego por carnes, lechuga, cebolla, pescado, huevo, en general la despensa que les faltaba.

—No se nos pueden olvidar los tomates, _maledizione_ Francis —era la décima vez que Lovino se lo recordaba al galo, quería estar seguro de llevar al menos kilo y medio a la casa.

El supermercado estaba casi vacío al ser un día festivo, por lo que la mayoría de las familias se encontraban en cualquier lugar que fuera ideal para la diversión de los niños; Francis estaba feliz, podría escoger lo mejor sin tener que pelearse con una señora como solía ocurrirle en un día normal de compras.

—Tengo hambre.

—¿Sí? —Francis ignoraba a su pareja al estar escogiendo la verdura.

—Sí, y mucha, _stupido._

—¿Sí?

—¿Me estás poniendo atención?

—¿Sí? —repitió sin voltear a verlo.

Lovino rodó los ojos y se recargó en el carrito, ya después le gritaría y se quejaría con el francés cuando le prestara atención, sino no tenía gracia hacerlo. Pero pronto encontró algo que le llamó la atención: Tomates. Redondos, rojos y deliciosos tomates

¿Acaso si se movía de lugar Francis se daría cuenta?

Se fue dejando a Francis completamente concentrado escogiendo lo que sería la cena de esa noche, preguntando cosas al aire sin esperar una respuesta por parte del italiano, ya lo conocía y comprendía lo mucho que le aburría estar en lugares como ese.

—¿Ya encontraste lo tomates, Lovino? —preguntó sin voltear a mirar a su novio mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos de condimentos, pero no obtuvo una respuesta— ¿Lovino?

El rubio se giró con una mano pegaba al pecho, a la altura del corazón, su presión se aceleró y pudo sentir que le faltaba el aire.

¿Dónde mierdas estaba Lovino?

* * *

 _Este capítulo va de la mano completamente con el siguiente uwu. Gracias por leer._

 _Gracias a Kira-writer por el comentario, alimentas esta historia. *corazones*_


	23. Mala madre

**23.** **Mala madre**

 **[Perder el novio en el supermercado]**

Francis había entrado en crisis nerviosa tan pronto como dejó de ver a Lovino a su lado, tanta había sido su desesperación que no tuvo otra opción que no fuera la de sentarse en la banca más cercana y contar del 1 al 10 repetitivamente hasta lograr calmar su respiración. ¿El problema? Tan sencillo que hasta daba pena: Lovino, un adulto joven capaz de cuidarse solo, en uno de tantos descuidos, Francis lo había perdido de vista.

— _Mon Diu_ , ¿Cómo es posible que se me haya perdido Lovino?— sollozó como lo hace una madre cuando pierde a su hijo en una situación similar.

Antes de que su corazón se le parara, el alto parlante sonó.

 _«Señor Bonnefoy, se le solicita en el departamento de objetos perdidos, creemos que hay algo que se le perdió»_

Y antes de que el llamado terminara, creyó escuchar un _«Te estoy esperado, bastardo»_

Corrió tan rápido como le fue posible y cuando llegó vio al castaño sentado al lado de un policía de seguridad, manteniendo una expresión fría en el rostro, y en la mano derecha un tomate. Se apresuró a abrazarlo y a llenarlo de besos.

—Me tenías preocupado ¿dónde te metiste?

—Tomé un tomate y cuando me di cuenta ya no estabas, tú tienes la culpa, siempre vas rápido por los pasillos, Stupido…

¡Pero qué mala madre era Francis, debía sentirse avergonzado!

 ** _30 de abril, 12:09 p.m. Casi me da un infarto, Lovino se me perdió por unos minutos._**


	24. Inglés

**24\. Inglés.**

 **[Saliendo con los amigos]**

El círculo de amigos de Lovino se reducía a aquel estadounidense gritón que siempre comía hamburguesa y su hermano que nunca hablaba, en la escuela, y la dulce y adorable Emma —y su hermano— en el trabajo de medio tiempo que tenía en la floristería del mayor. Casi no convivía con los amigos de Francis y ese era el momento de recordar por qué.

Llevaba media hora en el bar y Gilbert, el idiota de pelo blanco, ya estaba tomando de más y trataba de besarse con el rubio gruñón, con cara de estreñido y unas cejas que necesitaban depilación; Antonio —otro imbécil— trataba de conseguir el número de un tipo que parecía ser estirado a más no poder y Francis sólo reía de sus amigos.

—Francis, quiero irme —Lovino le susurró por lo bajo sin despegar la mirada del tipo de las cejotas—. Ese de ahí tiene cara de querer pegarme.

—¿Arthur? No mata ni una mosca, petit.

—Shut up, Frog, and come to help me with this idiot, you idiot.

—Pero es tu novio, Arthur.

Lovino puso una cara de horror al enterarse de semejante noticia e insistió en querer irse y no volver a verlos. Pero Francis le puso una mano encima de la suya y le aseguró que no pasaría nada, que sólo iría a ayudar al inglés.

Lovino observó cómo Francis iba por Antonio y se acercaban por detrás a Gilbert, separándolo de Arthur, quien se acercó a un tenso Lovino.

—Muy en el fondo me divierto con ellos —soltó recibiendo una ceja arqueada por parte del italiano como única respuesta, decidió continuar—, you know, me gusta burlarme de ellos. Deberías tomar un trago y relajarte, con el tiempo te acostumbras, Lovino. Pero donde me delates, you little... I'll kill you.

—¿Sabes cómo me llamo? —preguntó ignorando la última parte.

—Of course, Francis no para de hablar de ti.

Lovino sonrió y bajó la mirada, dejando de ponerle atención al inglés que había comenzado a parlotear sobre lo muy imbéciles que eran. No había sido tan mala idea salir juntos.

 ** _5 de mayo 10:23 p.m. Gilbert pega muy fuerte. Y Arthur se ha llevado bien con Lovi._**


	25. Mi amigo japonés

_**El presente fanfic participa en el reto de 70 días con tu OTP, para el foro Anteiku.**_

 _Nunca está de más mencionar que Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Himaruya._

* * *

 **25\. Mi amigo japonés**

 **[Con orejas de animales].**

—En la mañana antes de que me fuera llegó un paquete con tu nombre ¿qué es? —Lovino cuestionó acomodando los libros que había comprado al volver de la universidad.

—¿Ya llegó? —Francis corrió entusiasmado a la puerta ignorando la última pregunta del castaño, quien sin despegarse de su adquisición, rodó los ojos y maldijo por lo bajo. Eso era lo que obtenía por ser considerado, ya no lo volvería a hacer.

Continuó con sus deberes hasta que escuchó un gritito poco masculino proveniente de la sala de estar y se echó a correr con dirección a donde el —irritante— sonido se había hecho presente. Cuando llegó lo que vio lo hizo querer ir de nuevo a la universidad y pasar la noche ahí.

Francis se mantenía en el suelo de la sala rodeado de los animales que tenía por mascotas, hablándoles y fingiéndose uno de ellos, Lovino no habló hasta que notó algo extraño en él.

—¿Esas son...

—¡Orejas de gatito de algodón! ¿No te parecen geniales? Kiku Honda, mi amigo japonés, me dijo que así podía tener una mejor comunicación con los mininos mis amores.

Lovino asintió lentamente preguntándose muy seriamente si necesitaba unas buenas vacaciones en casa de sus padres, sin aquellas horrorosas orejas rosadas.

— _Per chè ti amo, stupido_? —se preguntó a sí mismo en voz baja mientras seguía viendo a Francis jugando con los mininos, sonrió cuidando de que no lo viera y se acercó a su lado, tomando las orejas que le correspondían a él.

 _ **8 de mayo, 7:59 p.m. Lovino lleva toda la tarde haciendo maletas y no me quiere llevar con él.**_


	26. Pikachu

**26\. Pikachu**

 **[Usando Kigurumis].**

La horrorosa obsesión con las orejas de gatos había pasado de Francis a Lovino en una semana. El italiano se maldecía a veces por ser como era y no poder dejar de obsesionarse con tantas cosas.

Ese día aprovechó que Francis llegaría tarde por una proyecto que tenía de la escuela y fue directo a su armario, sacó el kigurumi de Pikachu que había comprado dos días antes por internet y lo estrenó sentándose a ver una de esas películas de drama que tanto le gustaban —placer culposo—, disfrutando de un bote entero de helado para él solito mientras su cobija de la suerte le hacía compañía.

Estaba tan a gusto que no se dio cuenta cuando Francis entró por al departamento con bolsas llenas de materiales para maqueta en una mano y pizza en la otra.

—¿Lovino?

—¿Francis? ¿Qué haces aquí, _stupido_? —preguntó nervioso y se envolvió más en la cobija.

—Yo vivo aquí —dejó la pizza sobre la mesa y las bolsas en una silla, acercándose a su pareja.

—No te acerques, quédate ahí y date la vuelta o vete —comenzó a quitarse el kigurumi bajo la manta.

Mala idea.

—¿Qué ocultas, _mon amour_?

Francis pareció haber oído lo contrario y se acercó extrañado al más bajo completamente extrañado por su actitud. Lovino palideció cuando el francés retiró la cobija y lo dejó solo en ropa interior, el resto... ustedes ya saben qué pasó.

 ** _12 de mayo, 3:15 p.m. El golpe que me dejó Lovino se pondrá morado mañana._**


	27. Beso Frío

**27\. Beso frío**

 **[Comiendo helado]**

Ahora era el turno de cerrar los ojos de Francis. El rubio los cerró con fuerza y abrió la boca tan grande como pudo. Lovino sonrió maliciosamente acercándole el cono de helado hasta dejarle embarrado el dulce de la mejilla hasta la barbilla, recibiendo un quejido como única respuesta por parte del francés.

—¡Lovino! Ahora las abejas me perseguirán —le reprochó quitándole el postre de las manos.

—Eso te pasa por confiado, _stupido_ —Lovino continuó riendo hasta que Francis le ordenó cerrar los ojos con una mirada coqueta de la cual el italiano no se fiaba. .

Repitió las mismas acciones que antes había hecho Francis, la única diferencia es que él mostraba desconfianza y un poco de temor a lo que le pudiera hacer. El rubio le dio una lamida al helado antes de que comenzara a derretirse y juntó sus labios con los de Lovino manteniendo el sabor a chocolate aún en su boca. El castaño abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al sentir el contacto, pero continuó con el beso profundizándolo.

Había probado helado de varios lugares, pero no de un beso con su Lovino. Había encontrado su heladería favorita.

 ** _20 de mayo 2:46 p.m. Me encanta el helado de los labios de Lovino._**


	28. Concurso

**El presente fanfic participa en el reto Long-fic: 70 días con tu OTP para el foro Anteiku.**

* * *

 **28\. Concurso**

 **[Con un diferente estilo de ropa].**

La mañana —tarde— del sábado estaba yendo de maravilla, hasta que Francis entró a la cocina y Lovino casi se atragantaba con el cereal de chocolate que estaba comiendo tranquilamente, casi quedando morado cuando el rubio le preguntó qué ocurría.

—Nada —respondió volteando a cualquier otro lado y le dio otra cucharada a su platón.

Francis le miró por unos momentos más antes de encogerse de hombros y prepararse sus tostadas francesas que tanto le gustaban y huevos revueltos con un poco de especias.

No hubo algún otro incidente y la mañana —tarde— continuaba pasando a la normalidad, claro, mientras Lovino no se encontrara de nuevo con su pareja; se pasó unas cuantas horas encerrado en el closet intentado terminar su trabajo final.

—¡Lovino! Iré con Toño y Gil por unos tragos.

El francés esperó pacientemente por una respuesta que nunca llegó.

—Malditos borrachos… —farfulló Lovino por lo bajo mientras continuaba tecleando rápidamente en el ordenador.

—¡Ya me voy! —insistió meciéndose en su lugar.

Lovino rodó los ojos y cerró su laptop para dejar su escondite en el armario, caminó rápidamente para poder continuar lo más pronto posible y sin embargo al llegar al recibidor se quedó petrificado enarcando una ceja.

—¿Irás así?

—Así ¿cómo?

Lovino lo señaló completo. Llevaba los mismos pantalones, entubados, brillantes morados desde la mañana, su camisa vaquera café y unos converse poco —bastante— llamativos.

—Oh, cállate, Lovi. Gil me dijo que me veía fabuloso, y no está mal probar cosas distintas de vez en cuando —se acercó y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla—. No me esperes despertó.

Cuando salió del departamento, Lovino soltó todo el aire que había estado manteniendo.

¿Qué mierdas le había pasado a Francis?

 ** _28 de Mayo, 2:45 p.m. Lovino ya está dormido, pero mañana se sorprenderá con el premio que gané al tipo más gracioso de la noche._**

* * *

 _Del asco este capítulo (?)_


	29. Tarde

**29\. Tarde.**

 **[Durante los rituales matutinos]**

El despertador sonó varias veces hasta que Francis alargó el brazo y lo tiró del buró, se talló los ojos y se paró con desgano; Lovino jaló todas las cobijas hasta envolverse en ellas nuevamente y le dio la espalda al rubio que se preparaba para dirigirse al baño, necesitaba una ducha.

Francis lo miró antes de empezar a caminar y trató de despertarlo in éxito. Al no haber obtenido buenos resultados se encogió de hombros, totalmente somnoliento. Lovino se tendría que levantar de un momento a otro.

El galo no tardó en despertarse al sentir el agua fría recorriéndole el cuerpo y se apresuró a salir de aquella tortura. Ya más tarde se acordaría de pagar la cuenta del gas. Se vistió rápidamente con la ropa que había preparado la noche anterior y se dio el tiempo suficiente para que su cabello terminara tan glorioso como siempre.

Cuando regresó a la habitación se encontró con el italiano nuevamente roncando y le movió un poco. Lovino balbuceó pero no logró despertar. Rodó los ojos y se marchó con dirección a la cocina, debía preparar el desayuno o Lovino, si ya de por sí despertaba molesto, lo estaría aún más con la panza vacía.

Se apuró con los demás deberes y antes de marcharse regresó a dónde Lovino estaba, volviendo a intentar las mismas acciones que antes y sin cambio alguno, salió del departamento, debía trabajar para poder pagar el gas.

Cuando Lovino abrió los ojos estaba de muy buen humor, había dormido lo suficiente para recuperar fuerzas y se levantó con ganas de besar a Francis, aunque nunca lo admitiría. Pero no lo encontró a su lado.

Extrañado miró a su alrededor y encontró una nota pegada al despertador que volvía a estar en su lugar.

 _"_ _Se te hará tarde"._

Lovino vio la hora con horror, debía estar en cinco minutos en la escuela o se perdería el examen por el cual se había desvelado.

—El desgraciado no me despertó…

 ** _2 de junio, 9:55 a.m. Espero que Lovino se halla despertado a tiempo._**


	30. Oscuridad

**30\. Oscuridad.**

 **[En la cama, acurrucados].**

La luz de la lámpara era lo único que iluminaba la habitación.

Lovino no se movía, los largos dedos de Francis subían y bajaban por su espalda, dando círculos y dibujando figuras invisibles sobre la desnuda piel del castaño. Tampoco hablaban, ni emitían sonido alguno, no había necesidad.

Continuaron así por un rato más, hasta que Lovino sintió el impulso de girarse y sentir los labios de Francis sobre los suyos, pero no lo hizo. Sólo buscó la mano de Francis para entrelazarla con la suya y hacer que el cuerpo del rubio se pegara más al suyo. Francis sonrió ante la acción y le rodeó con los brazos, comenzando a depositar suaves besos sobre su cuello y sobre cualquier superficie de piel que pudiera alcanzar.

De un momento a otro Francis sintió su respiración más relajada y comprobó lo que había creído: Lovino se había quedado dormido.

Le dio un último beso y le susurró cuanto le quería al oído antes de cerrar los ojos también y dejarse sumergir en la oscuridad de la noche.


	31. Español

**El presente fanfic participa en el reto Long-fic: 70 días con tu OTP para el foro Anteiku**

* * *

 **31\. Español**

 **[Celos].**

Antonio había decidido hacer una pequeña visita para hablar de aquella planta de tomate que tanto había estado presumiendo durante la anterior salida que tuvieron.

Al principio la idea le había resultado fascinante a Francis, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo se sentía cada vez más preocupado, se le notaba nervioso e incluso había decidido marcharse para continuar con sus deberes.

¿Por qué demonios hablaban tanto? ¿De qué demonios hablaban tanto? ¿Por qué estaban tan cerca? ¿POR QUÉ?

Tal vez Francis se estaba comportando de una manera un tanto alterada, pero él nunca había visto a Lovino entablar una conversación con alguien, sin mantener el ceño fruncido por un largo rato, que no fuera con él.

El tiempo lo torturaba y pasaba lento para él, pero para Lovino pasó volando. Trató de ocultar su cara de decepción al enterarse que Antonio debía marcharse y sólo elevó sus labios en un molesto mohín que a Antonio le pareció tan adorable que le magulló las mejillas con sus manos.

Francis al despedirlo le sonrió forzadamente y sólo por cortesía le dijo que pronto le invitarían de nuevo, deseando muy en el fondo que ese día nunca llegara. Lovino lo vio todo desde lejos y sonrió, conocía demasiado bien a su pareja.

—¿Celoso, Bonnefoy? —inquirió desde la cama, con una sonrisa burlona formada en sus labios al haber dado justo en el clavo.

El aludido lo fulminó con la mirada, y le puso mala cara antes de acostarse a su lado y abrazarlo posesivamente.

—Tú eres sólo mío —refunfuñó antes de darle un casto beso en los labios.

 _ **10 de junio, 9:38 p.m. Lovino intentó ponerme celoso.**_

* * *

 _Pasamos las 1.000 leídas y los 30 capítulos, qué emoción ;;A;; Gracias a todos por seguir este intento. Los amo._


	32. Hopital

**32\. Hospital.**

 **[Haciendo algo ridículo].**

El animalito ronroneó entre sus brazos.

A Francis no le había parecido mala idea cuando lo hizo, y cabe decir que a Lovino tampoco. Y si no fuera por la situación actual, podría decir que lo había disfrutado, a pesar de ser algo _ridículo_ y considerado innecesario para él.

Pero ahora estaba _muy_ preocupado.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —la pregunta del doctor lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Tardó un poco en contestar, pero tan pronto como salió de su transe comenzó a narrar lo sucedido.

Habían preparado una cena para su aniversario del mes, y una vez que habían terminado con los alimentos comenzaron a beber. Se acabaron dos botellas y Francis había tenido la maravillosa idea de subir a la mesa y regalarle a su Lovino un sensual baile para después llevárselo a la cama como acostumbraba hacer.

El castaño le había dicho que era mala idea cuando lo vio tambalearse sobre el mueble, pero el rubio lo ignoró.

Lo siguiente pasó demasiado rápido que hasta a Lovino se le bajó la borrachera.

—Se cayó de la mesa doctor —se lamentó Lovino apretando más al gato contra sí.

—Y esto tiene que ver con el gato porque…

—Porque cuando se cayó, cayó sobre la colita de mi gatito, se la lastimó y venimos corriendo hasta aquí.

El médico asintió lentamente y le quitó al minino para proceder a revisarlo.

En otra esquina de la sala estaba Francis con la pierna llena de arañazos por parte del gato café de Lovino, refunfuñando que él también necesitaba atención médica urgente.

 ** _17 de junio, 00:05 a.m. Hemos venido al hospital veterinario de emergencia, pero Lovino no quiso llevarme al hospital general._**


	33. Jardinería

**33\. Jardinería.**

 **[Haciendo algo juntos.]**

Ya hemos hablado de aquella planta de tomates —grandes, rojos y redondos— de la que tanto habla y ama Lovino. No sólo por ser su fruta favorita y la que más deliciosa sabe, sino porque tiene una historia detrás de todas esas hojas verdes y el gran tallo.

Se secó el sudor de la frente y clavó la palita, que estaba utilizando sobre la tierra de la maceta, antes de ir por las semillas y continuar plantando. Quería que su azotea quedara como una de esas muchas fotografías que mostraban cientos de flores y plantas en la conocida _azotea verde_.

Francis subió más macetas y se las dejó a un lado para después sentarse a su lado y dedicarse a ayudarlo. Lovino se lo agradecía en silencio; adoraba que Francis tuviera ese tipo de detalles con él, ya que a pesar de que Francis odiaba ese tipo de actividades —alegando que su cabello y el cutis se le arruinaban con tanta tierra—, le ayudaba para verlo sonreír aunque fuera sólo por unos instantes.

Por esa misma razón era que entre todas las plantas que ya tenía, adoraba aquella frondosa de tomates que le había regalado el rubio. Sabía que él la había plantado y le había dado los cuidados necesarios para que creciera y así podérsela regalar, a pesar de odiar la jardinería.

Sonrió y sin avisarle le dio un beso en la mejilla para después embarrarle un poco de tierra sobre el mismo lugar.

Lovino amaba la jardinería, pero amaba más hacerla con Francis a su lado.

 ** _20 de junio, 2:45 p.m., Lovino me ha dejado la cara llena de lodo._**


	34. Ludwig y Feliciano

**34\. Feliciano y Ludwig.**

 **[Usando ropa formal]**

Lovino había recibido una invitación que lo había dejado pasmado al instante; al mismo tiempo, del otro lado de la ciudad, Rómulo Vargas lloraba no sólo de emoción, ahora estaba más que seguro que no tendría nietos, y eso lo ponía un poco triste.

La gran noticia era la siguiente: Feliciano tendría una bonita y sencilla boda con su prometido que _"_ nadie conocía". Lovino desconocía por completo desde cuándo su pequeño hermano había comenzado a salir con ese tal Ludwig y tampoco sabía la razón por la cual lo habían mantenido en secreto tanto tiempo.

Fue una sorpresa para todos. Bueno, en realidad sólo lo fue para Lovino, todos los demás conocían todo sobre la relación.

—No iré —sentenció con rudeza plantándose en la sala de su departamento.

Francis rodó los ojos y se acercó para acomodarle la corbata que se negaba a usar en un principio.

—Es la boda de tu hermano, ¿cómo faltarías si eres el padrino de anillos?

—Se casa con un hombre que sólo él conoce, ¿Cómo sabe lo que es bueno para él? _Stupido fratello._

Francis prefirió guardar silencio y sacar a rastras a Lovino del departamento, quien se aferraba con dientes y uñas a la puerta. Y cuando al fin estuvo en el carro se mantuvo en silencio todo el camino. Francis lo miraba de reojo siempre al pendiente de la carretera.

—Lovino.

— _Non per essere maleducato, ma che cazzo vuoi? Maledizione*._

Francis sintió todo el enojo de Lovino y pensó un momento si debía decirlo o no. Decidió arriesgarse.

—Te ves guapo en traje, Lovi.

* * *

*No es por ser maleducado, ¿pero qué carajos quieres? Maldición.


	35. Romantica

**35\. Romantica.**

 **[Bailando]**

La música era clásica, y sólo Ludwig y Feliciano estaban en la pista de baile, mientras todos los demás gorroneaban la comida o, en su defecto, molestaban a Lovino, sobre todo su familia.

La boda continuaba siendo sencilla y blanca, calmada como debía ser y como le gustaba al idiota alemán. Lovino estaba lo suficiente aburrido como para estar platicando con sus tías sobre lo hermoso que era de bebé, y de que algo había salido mal en su crecimiento, porque su carácter no era como el de los demás Vargas. Lovino rodaba los ojos muy seguido y de vez en cuando soltaba un suspiro después de asentir cuando su tía abuela le decía unos cuantos chismes.

No sabía dónde estaba Francis, pero si no aparecía pronto estaba seguro de que lo odiaría por el resto de su vida.

Los pellizcos de mejilla continuaban y no hallaba forma de zafarse, necesitaba un milagro.

Pronto le tocaron el hombro para que se volteara, y ahí estaba Francis, tendiéndole la mano para sacarlo a bailar.

—No bailaré esta canción, Francis —replicó al oír la misma música repitiéndose una y otra vez.

—Tú espera y verás —le susurró al oído y Lovino aceptó a regañadientes.

Cuando estuvieron ya en la pista de baile Lovino creyó que terminaría odiando _Requiem_ si tenía que escucharla una vez más. Pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al oír el cambio de música.

— _Tu sei romántico, amarti è u po' rivivere_ —Francis se pegó a él, susurrándole al oído.

Lovino sintió sus piernas de gelatina, pero Francis le obligó a seguirle el ritmo hasta que poco a poco Lovino fue quien tomó el mando del baile. Esa canción era _su_ _canción_.

Sintió la música recorriéndole por completo; las manos de Francis seguían en su cintura, pero era él quien guiaba la canción. En cada giro corto sus rostros se acercaban cada vez más, con los labios casi rozándose, pero esa era la parte de la canción donde se separaban abruptamente para después volver a juntarse y dar el giro final.

Lovino cerró los ojos y tocó los labios de Francis con los suyos, tímidamente. No se separaron hasta que escucharon la bulla de Gilbert justo antes de recibir un buen golpe por parte de Arthur. El italiano recordó que se encontraba en la boda de su hermano —Feliciano lo miraba contento de que se divirtiera— y salió casi corriendo del centro, llevándose a Francis con él.

Necesitaban privacidad en ese momento.

 ** _25 de junio, 7:39 p.m., Feliciano y Ludwig deberían organizar más bodas así._**

* * *

 _La canción se llama Romantica, es de Connie Francis, me gustó y dije: Perfecta para el baile. Me hubiera gustado profundizar más en el baile, pero una hace lo que puede con el tiempo que le queda porque es una irresponsable(?)_

 _Tengo en mi mente que Ludwig es demasiado serio y que una boda con desmanes no sería para él xD_


	36. Paella

**36\. Paella.**

 **[Cocinando juntos]**

— _Lasagna_.

— _Coq au vin_.

Francis y Lovino mantuvieron una dura lucha de miradas, quien ganara decidiría lo que cocinarían juntos. Normalmente se turnaban, una semana decidía Francis el menú, y la siguiente Lovino. Pero por cosa de tiempo, habían estaba comiendo fuera de casa; Lovino comía solo cerca de la universidad y Francis hacía lo mismo cerca de su trabajo.

—Fuiste el último en elegir lo que comeríamos, _stupido_ —Lovino se cruzó de brazos. Francis se coronó victorioso de la batalla de miradas, pero sabía que Lovino no accedería tan fácil a cocinar lo que él quisiera.

—La última vez que cocinamos juntos fue pasta, _mon amour._

Lovino rodó los ojos y continuó con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo dices sólo para que cocinemos lo que tú quieres, pero no será así.

Francis comenzaba a desesperarse, pero no quería pelear.

—Cocinaremos lo que podamos con los ingredientes que tengamos, Lovino, _d'accord?_

El italiano asintió no tan de buenas, y ambos se acercaron al refrigerador.

Se quedaron en silencio revisando lo que tenían, pero no les llevó demasiado llegar a una conclusión que fue dicha en voz alta al unísono.

—Paella.

—Paella.

 ** _26 de junio, 2:13 p.m., la comida no ha estado tan mal._**

* * *

 _No me gusta esto, pero se vienen los problemas, ninguna pareja es perfecta, ni mi OTP._

 _PD: Quiero decir que a partir de aquí además de drama, cambiaré el orden de los capítulos de la lista porque se me hace más fácil para seguir una secuencia de acciones, y eso es todo. (?)_


	37. ¿Qué está pasando?

**37\. ¿Qué está pasando?**

 **[Malos entendidos]**

Desde el incidente en la cocina las cosas se habían puesto un poco tensas. Lovino refunfuñaba más de lo normal y cualquier cosa que no le gustara a Francis, lo sacaba de sus casillas. No estaban pasando el mismo tiempo juntos que antes, se hablaban poco y estaba demás decir que no habían hecho el amor.

El rubio lo pensaba en sus ratos libres y no le cabía que una simple discusión sobre la comida los hubiera puesto así. Tal vez sólo había sido el pretexto, sabía que así como tenían muchas cosas en común, también las tenían como diferencias.

Suspiró y se dirigió a su recámara. Lovino estaba recostado leyendo y no habló cuando el rubio se metió en la cama a su lado, dándole la espalda.

—Lovino —le llamó secamente.

—¿Sí?

— _Je t'aime._

Hubo silencio y el corazón de Francis se hizo pequeño por un momento hasta que la respuesta llegó.

— _Anch'Io ti amo, Bonnefoy._

 ** _29 de julio 11:23 p.m., ¿Qué debería hacer?_**


	38. Sálvame

**38\. Sálvame.**

 **[ En una batalla codo a codo.]**

La siguiente oleada se anunció en la pantalla y ambos seleccionaron sus armas. Los oponentes comenzaron a llegar y ambos comenzaron con la batalla para salvas la ciudad a sus espaldas, pero sería la pelea más ardua de todas.

—Lovino…

—Ya voy, sólo espera.

—Lovino.

—Que esperes, _cazzo!_

— ¡Lovino, necesito ayuda! —Francis gritó entre desesperado y enojado, se vio rodeado por enemigos con diferentes tipos de armas, estaba seguro de que solo no podría ganarles a todos.

— ¡No puedo! Me están atacando, tengo que defenderme yo también —Lovino se volvió tratando de explicarse.

Vio el rostro de Francis colorado de las mejillas, seguramente por el enojo que debía sentir, y el italiano no pudo evitar irritarse.

Sabía que se estaba comportando muy infantil, pero la desesperación comenzaba a dominarlo. Dejó el mando sobre la mesita de té y se paró del sofá. Francis le puso pausa al juego y lo miró exigiendo una explicación.

—¡Ya no te aguanto, Francis! Sólo das órdenes, juega tú solo. Yo me voy.

Francis se paró rápidamente y lo tomó de la mano sin hacerle daño o aplicando mucha fuerza, sólo impidiendo que se marchara.

—Tú no lo estás haciendo mejor, Lovino.

—¡Puedes irte mucho a la mierda, entonces!

Oh no, ahí venía la pelea que tanto habían estado evitando.


	39. Error

**39\. Error.**

 **[Peleando]**

—¿Sabes algo? Esto es estúpido —bufó dejándose caer sobre el sillón en el que había estado, sobándose las sienes— ¿Qué estamos haciendo, Lovino? Peleamos por un videojuego.

—¡Esto no es por el videojuego, Francis! No me puedes decir que no te has dado cuenta de cómo hemos estado desde la boda del imbécil de mi _fratello._

Francis no respondió, tan sólo lo miró duramente antes de que Lovino continuara.

—Ya estoy harto de que nos estemos evitando, ni siquiera desayunamos juntos. Dormimos en la misma cama pero parecemos extraños, ¿Cómo crees que estoy?

— _Merde_ , ¿Cómo estás tú, Lovino? ¿Y no te has puesto a pensar cómo estoy yo? Estoy cansando de que todo el tiempo estés enojado, estoy cansado de que no dejes que me acerque a ti, estoy cansado de todos los berrinches que haces todos los días. Siempre te he tratado con mucho cariño, con mucha atención, y lo único que recibo son insultos y malas caras. ¿Por qué no puedes ser un poco más como tu hermano?

El nudo de la garganta de Lovino se había formado desde que Francis le elevó la voz, había estado conteniendo las lágrimas, pero lo último le había sentado mal, ¿Por qué todos siempre le comparaban con Feliciano? Odiaba que lo trataran así.

—¿Si tanto te molesto por qué sigues conmigo, Francis? —Lovino susurró con las lágrimas apunto de desbordarse, mirando a cualquier otro punto para evitar a Francis.

—¡Exacto! Eso es lo que no sé ¿Por qué debería seguir contigo, Lovino? ¿Puedes responderme eso o te pondrás a llorar como es tu costumbre? Deja de ser tan horrible por una vez en tu vida.

— _Ti odio tantissimo, Merda._


	40. Lovino

**40\. Lovino**

 **[El lado oscuro de un personaje]**

Lovino Vargas había crecido en la sombra de Feliciano a pesar de ser él el mayor, y había aprendido desde temprano que probablemente sería así el resto de su vida. Le tenía cierto rencor muy en el fondo.

Le molestaban, propinándole golpes, sabiendo que nadie se preocuparía por él; pero después de un tiempo las marcas desaparecían de su piel. Las palabras eran las que más dolían.

 _¿Por qué no eres un poco más dulce? Como tu hermano, sonríe, Lovino._

 _Trata de ser más como Feliciano, Lovi, tal vez así consigas amigos._

 _¿Por qué no eres Feliciano?_

Pero no podía odiarlo, era su hermano y lo quería pese a todas las duras comparaciones que recibía. Por eso cuando había conocido a Francis y éste no le había prestado atención a Feliciano, alegando que era demasiado dulce para él, supo que sería diferente.

Francis jamás lo había hecho sentir inferior y disfrutaba cada momento que pasaba con él; sus caricias, sus besos, su aroma, su piel. Todo de él le gustaba, pero lo que más apreciaba era que el rubio le diera su lugar y le respetara.

No quería admitirlo, pero se había vuelto dependiente de él, y se odiaba a veces por ser tan débil.


End file.
